Distancia
by Oddita
Summary: -No puede ser… no puedo ser más feliz, por fin estoy saliendo con el chico que siempre he deseado, aunque por unos instantes, sentí algo por Jeremie, no entiendo lo ciega que llegué a estar, el es demasiado perfeccionista, muy celoso y cabezota.-Pensó Aelita sin apartar la vista de Odd.


**Este es mi primer Fic, así que espero que os guste :)**

_**Distancia.**_

Era una mañana normal en Kadic, Yumi, Ulrich y Jeremie se dirigían al cuarto de Odd para despertarlo.

Una vez allí, Ulrich cogió su almohada y se la estampó en toda la cara al joven bromista que aún dormía. Se despertó sobresaltado, no se esperaba un despertar tan fuerte.

Odd les dijo que esperaran fuera mientras él se preparaba. Mientras tanto, el resto se dirigió al cuarto de Aelita, para ver si ya estaba despierta. Tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó Yumi con un tono de voz bajo.

-Claro que si-Respondió Aelita esbozando una sonrisa.

Los tres entraron a la habitación.

-¿Y Odd?-Preguntó la pelirrosa con una mueca de desilusión en la cara.

-¿Ese vago? Está preparándose-Dijo Ulrich con media sonrisa en la cara.

Jeremie estaba celoso, no soportaba ver como Aelita se preocupaba más por Odd que por él, sin ir más lejos, ni si quiera Aelita le había saludado.

El grupo se reunió en la cafetería, sentándose en la misma mesa de siempre.

-Aelita, esta tarde tengo unas pruebas de skate, ¿te gustaría venir?-Preguntó Odd sonrojado esperando un sí de su princesa.

-Me encantaría-Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-A las siete y media de esta tarde pasaré por tu cuarto para avisarte, ¿vale?-Le dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla.

-Estaré lista-Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cafetería.

Odd, simplemente se sonrojó y asintió

Ambos se fueron cada uno a su cuarto.

-Grrrr…-Gruño el joven genio.

-Yo sé de uno que esta rabioso de celos-Dijo Ulrich apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Yumi y Ulrich rieron, Jeremie se levantó y se retiró hacia su cuarto furioso.

Aelita estaba eufórica, no se creía que iba a estar una tarde con Odd, ya que ella estaba enamorada de él, ella esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo.

Eligió la camiseta negra y la falda rosa que utilizó cuando hizo de telonera en un concierto de los Subdigitales, el grupo favorito de Odd. Se maquilló utilizando una sombra de ojos rosa claro, un poco de colorete y brillo de labios, quería estar radiante para que él se fijara en ella.

Odd estaba en su cuarto preparando su skate, cuando terminó, se dió cuenta de la hora que era, eran las siete en punto, no le iba a dar tiempo, se aseó, se peinó y se vistió con sus vaqueros morados y su sudadera lila que siempre llevaba, antes de ir al cuarto de Aelita, cogió su tabla y una cajita con un regalito.

Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y tocó.

-¿Si?-Preguntó Aelia.

-Su caballero andante ha llegado puntual, ¿no?-Dijo Odd con un tono sarcástico.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la pelirrosa abrió la puerta ilusionada.

-¿Preparada princesa?-Preguntó el joven rubio extendiéndole el brazo para que lo cogiese.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió Aelita cerrando la puerta de su habitación y rodeando su brazo en el de Odd.

Los dos partieron camino hasta las pistas de patinaje. Cuando llegaron, observaron que aún no había empezado, así que decidieron ir a una heladería que había cerca, al llegar miraron al cartel de menú.

Los dos querían un granizado de frambuesa. Sacó el monedero de su bolsillo, lo abrió para coger el dinero y se dio cuenta de que solo tenía 2€, el granizado costaba 1'50 cada uno, no le llegaba el dinero.

-Oh, no…-Reclamó Odd.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó preocupada Aelita.

-Que no me llega el dinero para dos granizados…-Le explicó decepcionado.

-¿Y si lo compartimos?-Solucionó Aelita-Bebemos del mismo vaso pero con dos cañitas diferentes.

-Es verdad, eres la mejor princesa-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Aelita se sonrojó y se sentó en la mesa. Al rato, Odd llegó con el granizado y las cañitas, las colocó en la mesa y tomó asiento.

Odd y Aelita disfrutaron del granizado el rato que les duró, la pelirrosa sonrió y el joven le retiró de la cara un mecho de pelo que le cubría la frente, posándosela detrás de la oreja, ella se sonrojó y él le dedicó una sonrisa. Cuando acabaron el granizado, Odd le dió la cajita que traía con él, eran unos pendientes con un diamante pequeño rosado, se los puso y cuando guardó los otros pendientes que llevaba ella, le pidió salir arrodillándose en el suelo.

-Princesa, llevo tiempo pensando en decírtelo pero nunca he sido capaz, pensé en si algún día iba a lanzarme y ese día es hoy, Aelita, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Pronunció el rubio nervioso.

-Odd… mi respuesta es un rotundo… ¡SI!-Dijo la pelirrosa lanzándose a su cuello para abrazarle.

Los dos salieron de la heladería para ir a las pistas, para comprobar si ya había empezado. Al llegar ya había dado comienzo a la competición, Odd fue a colocarse en su puesto, pero antes de ir, le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Aelita, esta se sonrojó y se sentó en un banco para observar las pruebas.

_-No puede ser… no puedo ser más feliz, por fin estoy saliendo con el chico que siempre he deseado, aunque por unos instantes, sentí algo por Jeremie, no entiendo lo ciega que llegué a estar, el es demasiado perfeccionista, muy celoso y cabezota.-_Pensó Aelita sin apartar la vista de Odd.

Acabaron las pruebas y Odd se acercó a Aelita para llevarla de nuevo a la academia.

Camino a Kadic, al joven le empezó a sonar el móvil.

-¿Si?-Preguntó el rubio.

-_¿Es usted Odd Della Robbia?-_Preguntó el hombre que había al otro lado del teléfono.

-El mismo-Respondió el bromista mirando a su princesa.

-_Le llamamos para informarle que uno de nuestros colaboradores le ha visto haciendo las pruebas de skate, y nos gustaría llevarte a la gran final, al Torneo Mundial de Skaters.-_Anunció el hombre.

-¡Woww! ¡Qué pasada!-Dijo Odd sonriendo.

-_Le esperamos el 17 de mayo en Australia.-Informó el señor._

_-_Aus…Aus…¿Qué?-Dijo el joven tembloroso y entristecido.

_-Australia.-_Le aclaró el hombre.

-Está bien, allí estaré.-Dijo Odd deprimido.

Ambos colgaron.

Aelita observó la cara de decepción que tenía él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto la muchacha preocupada.

-Nada.

-Odd, conozco esa cara, vamos, dímelo.

-Me han elegido para participar en el Torneo Mundial de Skaters.-Dijo el rubio metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!

-Si, pero lo malo es… que me destinan a Australia.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Y tu que le has dicho?-Dijo Aelita con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Que si, por que es la oportunidad de mi vida-Dijo Odd recogiendo las lágrimas de las mejillas de Aelita.

Ella rompió a llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de Odd, este apoyó sus brazos en la cadera de ella.

Regresaron a la academia y Odd la acompañó hasta su cuarto. Cuando llegaron él se puso a hablar con Aelita.

-No me puedo creer que vaya a perderte, solo llevamos media tarde saliendo…-Dijo la pelirrosa retornando las lágrimas a sus ojos.

-Aelita… Te prometo que esto no será un "adiós", juro, que nunca te dejaré sola, aunque no esté en este país… Te quiero…-Dijo el rubio sujetándole la cara.

Aelita le besó apasionadamente sobre su cama.

Decidieron ir a decírselo a los demás. Aelita llamó a Yumi y Odd a Ulrich y Jeremie.

Todos se reunieron en el cuarto del alemán.

-Tengo algo importante que deciros.-Anunció Odd.

-Suéltalo.-Exclamaron Jeremie, Ulrich y Yumi.

A Aelita se le encogió el corazón.

-Me han destinado en Australia para un campeonato mundial de skaters.

-Tío, ¿te vas a ir?-Preguntó el alemán mientras le daba la mano Yumi.

-Si…

-¿Y cuando te vás?-Preguntó el joven genio sin apartar la vista de Aelita que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Mañana a las 10h.-Dijo Odd con la cara entristecida y mirando a Aelita.

Quedaron por la mañana a las 9:30 en las máquinas de refrescos.

-Tío, lo creas o no, voy a echar de menos tus ronquidos y tu olor de pies.-Dijo el alemán dándole la mano a su colega.

-Yo también voy a echar de menos tus enfados y tus enamoramientos por Yumi.-Dijo el rubio mientras que Ulrich miraba a Yumi, ambos se sonrojaron.

Todos rieron

-Un momento, ¿y Aelita?-Preguntó Odd mirando a la ventana del cuarto de Aelita.-Bueno chicos, es la hora…

Odd cogió un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto.

Aelita apareció corriendo hacia la puerta del campus.

-¿Y Odd?-Preguntó la pelirrosa casi sin aliento.

-Está camino al aeropuerto-Dijo la japonesa.

Aelita cogió su bicicleta y fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el aeropuerto. Al llegar bajo corriendo de la bici y entró al edificio.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el vuelo de Odd acababa de partir. Aelita soltó una lágrima, que fue seguida de otras varias.

Se sentó en un banco para asumir que lo había perdido y no había podido despedirse.

Pasó una semana, y Aelita no parecía que mejorara, Jeremie no perdió la oportunidad de animarla para intentar conquistarla, Ulrich y Yumi, al parecer no perdían el tiempo, ya habían empezado a salir.

Cuando Aelita creyó que nada iba a poder animarla, sonó la puerta.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó una voz temblorosa y angustiada.

-No te dije que esto no sería un adiós-Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Aelita saltó de su cama y abrió la puerta. No se lo creyó, era Odd.

-¿Cómo es que ya estás aquí?-Preguntó ella sin soltarse de él.

-Las pruebas terminaron ayer.-Dijo el joven sujetándole las mejillas.

-Te quiero princesa.-Le dijo él dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti Odd.-Dijo la pelirrosa soltando una lágrima cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había perdido, lo había recuperado.


End file.
